Tiempo
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Contraste en la relación y sentimientos de Milk y Goku: Su primera y última vez juntos. Las primeras noches tratando de conocerse y el dolor antes de partir al Torneo de Cell.


_**Disclaimer: **__Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

**Tiempo**

* * *

«En amor, uno y uno son uno»

(Jean Paul Sartre)

* * *

_La fiesta había sido hermosa. Ciertamente su padre no escatimó en gastos y se preocupó de que todo saliera a la perfección. Bueno, a decir verdad, las organizadoras de la boda fueron las encargadas de todo, pero su padre pagó así que era lo mismo. Casi lloró de emoción al verse frente al espejo con el vestido de novia de su madre que había logrado rescatar intacto, pero se contuvo para no arruinar el maquillaje. _

_Ya estaba peinada y lista para dar el paso más importante de su vida con el hombre que amó desde que era una niña, al que esperó por años a que fuera a pedir su mano y que cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, fue a buscar para reclamarle por no cumplir su promesa. ¡Qué bello, romántico —y diferente— fue ese momento! Ella que se lo había imaginado de todas las formas posibles, jamás pensó en algo así. Sólo Goku era capaz de hacer eso. _

_Y quedaba un regalo más, luego del aero-coche, Ox Satán les obsequió una casa en la Montaña Paoz. Fue otra gran sorpresa porque desde pequeña había soñado con vivir en un lugar tan lindo como ese, y su padre —que ella pensaba distraído— le había puesto atención y nuevamente se había lucido. _

_Aunque la casa que sería su nuevo hogar para toda la vida quedaba algo lejos, Milk estaba ansiosa por partir, por lo que luego de despedirse de los invitados despegaron rumbo a Paoz. Fue fácil dar con la casa ya que pese a que estaba oscureciendo, era la única del lugar, haciéndole pensar que el regalo del aero-coche había sido perfecto porque a pie tardaría semanas para ir de compras y la nube voladora no era para nada cómoda._

—_¡Es preciosa! —exclamó bajándose del carro con su ahora esposo. Ambos aún vestían sus trajes blancos de novios —. Y cuando vengan los niños podremos ampliarla. —Con solo pensar eso los ojos de la jovencita se iluminaron de alegría, era como estar caminando sobre nubes. Casi podía ver los pequeños niños jugando alrededor de la casa. Quería una niña, pero fuese lo que fuese ella lo amaría. _

—_¿Ya vamos a tener visitas? —se quejó Goku un tanto cansado. Había sido un día fuera de lo normal al tener que vestir con ropa tan incómoda y saludar a mucha gente que no conocía, pero lo bueno es que no recordaba haber visto tanta comida deliciosa a su disposición. Sí, definitivamente eso había sido lo mejor._

—_Las cosas que dices, Goku —rió sin imaginar que hablaba en serio._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Era estresante. Los días pasaban a una velocidad cruel, burlándose de ella, acelerando cada vez que lograba relajarse y pegándose cuando lo único que ella quería era que Goku y Gohan volvieran pronto a casa para no perder el tiempo y pasar juntos los días que quedaban para el Torneo de Cell. Tenía un dolor en el pecho que no la dejaba concentrarse, no le permitía dormir bien de noche ni pasar un buen rato como debería estar sucediendo estos días, aumentando la angustia a medida que pasaban los minutos, las horas, los días.

Ya no quedaba nada para que partieran, ya no quedaba nada para que la posibilidad de que Goku y Gohan no regresaran con ella, se hiciera real. Ya no quedaba nada para que se fueran de su lado y se llevaran su corazón con ellos.

¿Y qué podía hacer ella al respecto?

—No sé por qué te gusta tanto andar en esto. Hubiese sido más rápido ir en la nube voladora.

Milk salió de su mundo de miedos cuando Goku le habló. Iban de regreso a casa luego de haber hecho algunas compras. Habían tardado el doble de tiempo ya que con el temor que provocaba ese monstruo, mucha gente cerró sus negocios y otro tanto abandonó las ciudades pese a no estar cerca del lugar de la próxima pelea.

Goku conducía el aero-coche mucho mejor después de tres años de práctica. Luego de sacar licencia nunca tuvo la intención de seguir conduciendo, después de todo ella podía hacerlo, pero los planes de Milk eran otros.

—Es lindo que hagamos estas cosas como un matrimonio normal, Goku. —Observaba las montañas, árboles y animales pasar, como dejaban el paisaje atrás, como el tiempo se escapaba a velocidad relámpago.

¿Y qué podía hacer ella al respecto?

—Bueno, pero prometiste cocinar esos fideos con crema que tan bien te quedan.

Milk lo miró sonriendo por primera vez en varios días. —Claro que lo haré, por eso fuimos de compras.

—¡Qué bien! Ya muero de hambre y seguramente Gohan también. Podrías hacer esos camarones apanados en caso de que quedemos con hambre.

Ahora se fijó en su cabello rubio que se movía por el viento, sus ojos verdes tampoco quedaron fuera del escrutinio. —Sería buena idea que tú y Gohan estuvieran con su apariencia normal a la hora de cenar.

—Pero Milk, es parte del entrenamiento, además en pocos días ya no estaremos así.

Su mujer no le respondió. Se le secaba la garganta cuando le recordaban la fecha.

—¡Bueno, ya estamos aquí! —exclamó el guerrero en cuanto detuvo el vehículo. Sin esperar se bajó y tomó las bolsas de las compras para entrar a casa. Mientras más rápido más pronto estarían cenando—. ¡Gohan! ¡Ya llegamos!

El adolecente salió de inmediato de la casa para ayudar con las bolsas.

—¿Y Piccolo?

—Se fue hace un momento.

—Qué lástima, se perderá la cena de tu mamá.

—El señor Piccolo sólo bebe agua, papá —le contestó sonriendo. Le causaba gracia que pese a saber de memoria en qué consistía la dieta de su maestro Piccolo, insistiera en invitarlo a comer cada vez que iba de visita. Los tres años que entrenaron esperando la llegada de los Androides había sido igual.

En cuanto a Milk, ella seguía sentada observando la casa y como la idea de hacerle un segundo piso rondó por su cabeza por muchos años y también el momento exacto en que esa idea comenzó a hacerse imposible: Con la muerte de Goku a manos de su hermano. Ahí empezó todo y sentía que desde ese momento aún no concluía su tormento.

Primero fue ese Raditz, luego Vegeta, siguió el tirano intergaláctico; los Androides y cuando todo pudo haber terminado con extrema facilidad, apareció Cell y los absorbió. ¿Acaso su calvario jamás terminaría?

La risa de su hijo la hizo mirarlos. Era tan raro verlos con esos colores y más todavía compartir tan relajados —sobre todo a Goku, porque era obvio que incluso Gohan se sorprendía por el comportamiento de su padre—, aunque eso de cierta forma le daba confianza, lo malo era que no duraba mucho y Kami era testigo de que ella lo había intentado.

—¡Milk ya vamos! —insistió Goku mientras entraba a la casa con su hijo. La mujer bajó para seguirlos.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Al ingresar a la casa fue un gusto ver todo amoblado y en orden. Eso era perfecto porque ya era tarde y el solo pensar en ponerse a ordenar la cansaba mucho._

—_¡Es mucho más linda por dentro! —Revisó cuarto por cuarto aumentando su sonrisa a medida que abría puertas y prendía luces. _

_Mientras tanto Goku se sentaba en una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina para poder quitarse los zapatos. Era peor que estar con su ropa de entrenamiento, esa la del peso extra._

_Luego de inspeccionar cada rincón de la morada, dichosa como nunca entró a la cocina. —¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora, Goku?_

—_Podrías preparar algo para comer. El viaje me dio hambre._

—_Veré qué hay para cocinar —Comenzó a revisar los muebles para decidirse por algo—. ¿Puedes ir por las maletas al aero-coche? No quiero ensuciar mi vestido._

—_¿También puedo cambiarme de ropa? —preguntó entusiasmado._

—_Por supuesto, no podemos seguir vestidos así. —Aunque lo intentara, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_Goku salió corriendo en busca de las maletas. _

_Una vez que se puso algo más cómodo y guardó el vestido de novia, cocinó algo rápido, después de todo pronto sería hora de ir a la cama a dormir por primera vez con su esposo. De sólo pensarlo se ruborizaba. En teoría tenía una idea que debía hacerse, pero en práctica era una completa inexperta; que lo más lejos que había llegado en su vida fue un intento de beso con la boca abierta a Goku cuando venían en dirección a Paoz, y por lo que podía suponer con la reacción de él, es que se encontraba igual o peor que ella._

_A diferencia de su esposo, no pudo comer mucho, concentrando su atención en el reloj que no dejaba de avanzar. Sólo tenían que terminar de comer para ir a su nueva habitación y hacer lo que marido y mujer debían hacer después de casarse, pero más nerviosa la ponía verlo comer como siempre, como si no hubiera probado bocado alguno en semanas y aparentemente con una tranquilidad pasmosa ¿Acaso él ya había estado con otra mujer y por eso estaba así? No, eso era imposible, era muy joven, además hace no mucho creía que matrimonio era comida._

—_Muchas gracias Milk, ¡estuvo delicioso! —Se estiró perezoso y a gusto, por fin sintiendo que no le quedaba espacio en el estómago—. ¿Ya vamos a la cama? Estoy cansado._

_Milk volvió a ruborizarse teniendo que levantarse y llevar los platos al lavaplatos para que Goku no lo notara. —Adelántate Goku, quiero dejar la cocina limpia._

—_Está bien. —Tomó un pedazo de pan para el camino._

_Considerando que se trataba de su esposo, no fue tanta loza que limpiar, pero de todos modos se tardó más de lo esperado. Realmente este asunto la tenía inquieta y asustada, pero por otro lado pensaba que no debía sentirse así, lo que pasaría entre ellos era algo hermoso y puro. Para ambos sería la primera vez, compartirían algo especial que nunca habían entregado a otro y sería para siempre de ellos y nadie más. Lo único que debería estar sintiendo en estos momentos era felicidad._

_Con eso en mente tomó una de las maletas que estaban en el comedor y se metió al baño de visitas. No quiso ir al de su cuarto para no arruinar la sorpresa a Goku, quería estar linda para él. Se dio un delicioso baño de tina usando un líquido rosado en el agua que hizo que el suave aroma de las rosas se impregnara en su piel, secó su cuerpo y luego su cabello dejándolo suelto. No era su costumbre usarlo así, pero esta vez pensó que podría variar; lo cepilló hasta dejar que cayera perfecto y liso por sus hombros, luego pintó sus ojos con un tono suave que a simple vista no se notaba y puso algo de brillo en sus labios. Para no ser experta en la materia pensaba que no había quedado nada de mal, haciéndole dejar en segundo plano las mariposas que revoloteaban por su estómago._

_Ordenó el baño y antes de marcharse se miró en el espejo por última vez. Se había puesto un camisón blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Esto también era nuevo, pero como primera noche sentía que todo debía ser especial._

_Al no haber nada que la detuviera dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación principal que era iluminada sólo por la luz de un velador, haciéndola sentir más confiada con toda la situación._

—_Goku… ¿te gusta cómo me veo? —Se tapó el rostro con las manos sonriendo nerviosa—. Pensé que sería lindo usar esto nuestra primera noche de casados —Ya que no le respondía se acercó a la cama subiéndose a ella gateando hasta su lado—. Goku, dime algo, no te quedes callado. —Lo tomó del hombro para moverlo y que le respondiera, notando entonces que dormía profundamente. Fue debido a la posición de casi sentado y la poca iluminación la que hizo pensar que estaba despierto._

_Acomodó la espalda en el respaldo cruzándose de brazos un tanto decepcionada, ahora sí olvidando por completo los nervios de la primera noche. Ella que pese a lo cansada que estaba le había cocinado y arreglado para él y él lo que hacía era dormirse mostrando cero interés en su noche de bodas._

_Quiso despertarlo para decirle lo que pensaba, pero en ese momento el joven se acomodó quedando de lado con el rostro hacia ella. Inmediatamente su expresión cambió por una más suave. Nunca lo había visto así de tranquilo y quieto, en verdad era un encanto._

_Lo observó un momento sin hacer nada salvo sonreír con cariño y cuando ya no pudo resistir, acarició su cabello pensando una vez más lo singular que era, igual como su Goku._

_Se metió entre las sabanas y tapó a su esposo para seguir mirándolo dormir._

_Ni cuenta se dio cuando el sueño la venció durmiéndose profundamente._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Luego de guardar las cosas que no usaría para la cena se puso a cocinar. Distraída pensando en mil cosas por estar atenta en Goku y Gohan que conversaban en el comedor, estuvo a punto de cortarse con el cuchillo en más de una ocasión.

Mientras cenaban ella permaneció en silencio, repitiendo la rutina de los últimos días. Mirar a su esposo e hijo. Si ya era duro dejar ir a Goku, peor era con Gohan porque por mucho que lo tuviera asumido, no era menos difícil.

Ya había experimentado el dolor de perder a Goku, no quería volver a sentirlo y sabía que si llegase a pasarle algo malo a Gohan, no podría resistirlo.

Le llamó la atención ver a sus dos hombres beber mucha agua y no comer tan rápido como solían hacerlo. —¿Pasa algo?

Los dos dejaron los vasos en la mesa al mismo tiempo mirándola y luego entre ellos volviendo con Milk otra vez.

—¡Nada! —respondió nervioso Goku.

—¿Cómo que nada? A estas alturas ya deberían haber terminado todo. —Miró a Gohan esperando una respuesta honesta.

—Es que mamá… —Le daba miedo la reacción que pudiese tener. Después de todo, estos últimos días había estado muy irritable—. Se te pasó un poco la mano con la sal.

—¿Con la sal? No puede ser, he estado comiendo… —Se llevó un bocado a la boca notando de inmediato el exceso de sal, sorprendiéndose de que todo este rato había tragado la comida sin darse cuenta de nada.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie retirando los platos de la mesa y disculpándose por su error.

—No te preocupes Milk, podemos comer cualquier otra cosa.

—Sí mamá, no es necesario que vuelvas a cocinar.

—Claro que tengo que hacerlo, no pueden irse a dormir con el estómago vacío, especialmente tú Gohan, que estas en crecimiento. —Sacó ollas, verduras y otros ingredientes para empezar desde el cero.

Goku y Gohan insistieron con que no era necesario, pero bastó con que Milk levantara un poco la voz para que la discusión se acabara.

Horas después Milk terminaba de limpiar todo el desastre que quedó en la cocina, sin darse cuenta todavía que todo lo que hacía era para mantenerse concentrada en algo más que no fuera ese maldito torneo. Perfectamente podría haber preparado algo más fácil para reemplazar la comida perdida, pero optó por otro plato complejo que la tuvo más de una hora en la cocina y otra hora después de comer para limpiar. Gohan le había ofrecido ayuda, pero lo mandó a dormir porque ya era muy tarde para que anduviera por la casa.

Una vez que estuvo todo limpio y ordenado se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo que ya dormía. Cerró la ventana y cortinas y luego lo arropó.

Desde que era un pequeño bebe le gustó verlo dormir, pero ahora lo disfrutaba mucho más para poder apreciarlo con su cabello negro, la verdadera apariencia de su querido Gohan.

Acarició su rostro y besó la mejilla antes de retirarse con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Al llegar a su cuarto también encontró a Goku profundamente dormido.

Lo envidiaba. Envidiaba como podía dormir tan placenteramente siendo que faltaba sólo dos días para el Torneo de Cell. Ella no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió toda la noche.

Luego de un suspiro se metió al baño y duchó. En pocos minutos ya estaba seca, con pijama, acostada y abrazando a Goku. Otra rutina que le encantaba; estar con su esposo, solos en silencio y más juntos que nunca. Era lo que necesitaba cada noche para logra conciliar el sueño, por eso cuando murió tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para volver a dormir; y sin olvidar que su hijo no estaba a su lado.

No quería volver a pasar por esto de nuevo, no creía tener fuerza suficiente en el corazón para soportar tanto dolor.

Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Se apretó más a él durmiéndose casi una hora después.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Sin abrir los ojos se volteó para poder abrazar a su esposo, pero al no encontrarlo en la cama tuvo que abrirlos y notar que ya era de día y ni Goku ni su ropa estaban en la habitación. Se levantó para buscarlo por cada cuarto más de una vez sin éxito. Tampoco se encontraba en los alrededores de la casa._

_No se le ocurría donde podría estar, así que volvió al interior para preparar el desayuno._

_Casi una hora después de estar en la cocina, ya tenía la mesa puesta con flores, un mantel blanco impoluto y comida como para un ejército completo. Se entretuvo cambiando los muebles de lugar acomodándolos de la forma que más le gustaba. Cuando volviera Goku sería más fácil llevarlos de un lugar a otro para decidir la mejor ubicación._

_Cuando oyó ruidos en el exterior de la casa, arregló su ropa, cabello y miró el maquillaje en el reflejo de una olla antes de salir a su encuentro._

_Al abrir la puerta tuvo que frenar para no golpearse con un pegajoso y maloliente pescado gigante que Goku traía sobre el hombro. Pudo verlo asomarse con una sonrisa feliz._

—_¡Goku! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y no ensuciar su ropa._

—_Fui a buscar desayuno y no te quise despertar. —Hizo el intento de dejar el pescado sobre la mesita de centro, pero su mujer se interpuso en su camino._

—_¡Nooo! ¡Acá no! ¡Llévalo afuera! _

—_Pero lo traje para desayunar._

—_El desayuno está listo, Goku, y no puedes dejar ese pescado acá. Déjalo atrás de la casa y lo haré para el almuerzo._

—_Está bien. —Sin necesitar más explicación salió de la casa, después de todo el desayuno ya estaba listo y no tendría que esperar. _

_Luego de dejar el pescado donde su mujer se lo indicó, volvió a la casa encontrando a Milk en el marco de la puerta. Sonreía coqueta sintiéndose más linda de lo normal al estar bien vestida y maquillada. —¿Dormiste bien, Goku?_

—_Sí, la cama estaba muy cómoda. —Guardó silencio esperando a que Milk hablara, pero sólo sonreía mirándolo a los ojos._

—_Tendrás que sacarte esa ropa, no quiero que ensucies los muebles —le dijo con voz melodiosa mientras ordenaba su cabello con los dedos y pese a que olía un poco a pescado se le acercó más. Tenía deseos de intentar besar su boca otra vez._

_En ese momento Goku se fijó en sus labios manteniendo la atención en ellos. —Eso que tienes en la boca… —susurró pensativo._

—_¿Sí? —Inmediatamente se sonrojó. Feliz de que su marido por fin comenzara a fijarse en ella._

—_¡Yo sé lo que es! ¡Te pintaste la boca! Bulma también lo hacía y la primera vez pensé que era sangre. —Rió pasando por su lado sacándose la camiseta que tiró al suelo para ir directo a la mesa repleta de comida—. Ven a comer, Milk, o te quedarás sin nada._

_Milk tomó la camiseta un tanto triste, llevándola al baño. _

_Al caer la noche y luego de cambiar los muebles de lugar, ya estaban acostados y listos para dormir. Esta vez Milk vestía un pijama de dos piezas; un pantalón corto y una camiseta blanca, algo suelta, Goku solo un pantalón. Las noches aún no estaban tan frías como para cubrirse más._

_Goku ya había cerrado los ojos, acostumbrado siempre a dormirse cuando se iba el sol, pero tuvo que mirar a Milk al oírla hablar._

—_¿Qué piensas de nuestro primer día juntos, Goku?_

—_¿Ah? —Se acomodó de lado igual que ella para poder mirarla. La verdad no sabía que responderle._

—_¿Te gusta vivir conmigo? —Se notaba tímida. Tenía terror de recibir una respuesta negativa. Moriría de pena si él no estuviera feliz con ella. _

—_Claro que me gusta —le respondió con una sonrisa honesta, contagiándola._

—_Te prometo que haré lo imposible para que estés a gusto. —Y aprovechando la cercanía, lo besó en los labios._

_Sucedió lo mismo que en el auto. Ella lo besaba con timidez y él trataba de hacer lo mismo que ella, evidenciando ignorancia total en el tema. Milk sin dejar sus labios juntó más su cuerpo a él, armándose de valor y abriendo la boca para poder darle un beso como había visto en las telenovelas._

_Era una chica joven y lo amaba. Ella y su cuerpo sentían que querían más de él, necesitaba hacer el amor con su esposo, expresarle con otros medios —no solo a través de la comida— que ella era su mujer y lo quería. Con este beso quería hacerle entender todo lo que pasaba con ella._

_Y Goku le correspondió. Un tanto torpe, pero lo hizo, mas cuando ella se separó un poco, en medio de suspiros enamorados, él permaneció inmóvil sin hacer nada, sólo mirándola._

_Milk con una mezcla de vergüenza y cansancio, pero con paciencia infinita le susurró: —Goku, ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?_

_El guerrero movió un poco la cabeza sin entender la pregunta, por lo que su mujer tuvo que pensar en otra para llegar al tema._

—_¿Mi papá habló contigo?_

_En ese momento las dudas se fueron, entendiendo —muy a su estilo— lo que se refería Milk. —¡Claro que sí! —exclamó entusiasmado._

—_¿Hablas en serio?— Inmediatamente el rojo ganado por el beso, pero que había desaparecido por culpa de Goku, regresó a sus mejillas._

—_¡Sí!, me dijo que tenía que cuidarte y hacerte muy feliz, y eso es lo que haré —le respondió convencido. _

_La joven nuevamente suspiró, pero esta vez resignada. —Es mejor que durmamos, Goku. Ya es muy tarde —susurró acariciando su mejilla y luego apoyando la espalda en la almohada._

—_Sí, tengo mucho sueño._

—_Buenas noches, Goku —susurró mirando hacia el techo por largos segundos, teniendo que pestañear reiteradas veces al ver el rostro de Goku sobre ella—. ¿Qué pas…?_

_El joven la besó en la boca como ella lo hizo con él. Introduciéndole la lengua, sorprendiéndola por lo brusco y torpe, pero agradable de todas maneras. La chica cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y cuando ya estaba abrazándolo por el cuello, Goku lo terminó. _

—_Buenas noches, Milk. —Y volvió a meterse bajo las sabanas para dormirse a los pocos minutos._

_Milk, a diferencia de él, no pudo cerrar los ojos, encantada de haber recibido este primer beso de Goku. Era como estar soñando, enamorándola mucho más. _

_Sólo la lámpara del velador de Milk iluminaba la habitación, permitiéndole verlo y acariciarlo como la noche pasada. Sabía que les tomaría tiempo tener una vida de matrimonio normal, dado la crianza de Goku, pero serían muy felices._

_Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, el joven movió el brazo abrazándola, ella sonrió apegándose a él._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

El cantar de las aves en el exterior le indicó que ya era de día. No sentía el sol en la habitación porque las cortinas permanecían cerradas.

Suspiró sin abrir los ojos. Ya era un hecho, mañana a esta hora estará despidiendo a Goku y su hijo y por mucho que permaneciera en la cama, el tiempo pasaría igual.

Todos los días inconscientemente se propuso levantarse tarde o trabajar sin parar durante el día en un intento de que este momento no llegara, pero ahí estaba: nuevamente de mañana y con los ojos cerrados esperando algo que jamás sucedería.

La realidad le oprimía el pecho y a ratos no la dejaba respirar, encargándose de recordarle a cada segundo que no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Finalmente los días pasaron y sólo quedaba este para vivirlo como se merecía.

La serenidad que transmitía Goku ayudaba, pero desesperaba a la vez. Era cierto que tenía que ser optimista, tenía en casa al hombre más fuerte del universo, pero tendría que ser un robot para no sentir miedo y desesperación.

No quería volver a experimentar ese terrible dolor. Sus dos amores debían volver sanos y salvos a la hora de cenar. Ella los esperaría con la mesa puesta y mucha comida, segura que volverían con más hambre que nunca y tendría que oír todas las anécdotas y detalles de la pelea por parte de Goku.

Suspiró con fuerza abriendo los ojos. No podía seguir acostada, había mucho por hacer.

Miró a su izquierda, Goku ya no estaba.

Después de ducharse se dirigió a la cocina. Pudo escuchar a su esposo e hijo fuera de la casa conversando, arrancándole una linda sonrisa mientras preparaba el desayuno cuando a ratos los oía reír.

Pero continuaba con los miedos, impidiéndole disfrutar este día como debía ser. Su corazón le pedía a gritos salir y compartir con ellos, pero su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo reteniéndola en su lugar.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza mientras cocinaba para sus dos hombres.

Cuando terminaba de lavar un par de ollas, los escuchó entrar y sin voltearse les habló: —El desayuno está listo. Vayan a lavarse las manos.

—Sí mamá. —Gohan le obedeció enseguida yendo al baño, en cambio Goku hizo oídos sordos sentándose a la mesa embelesado por el exquisito aroma de la comida.

—Goku, te dije que fueras a lavarte las manos —lo regañó acercándose a la mesa.

—Pero Milk, no toqué nada —le respondió mientras se estiraba para tomar una pieza de pan caliente del otro extremo de la mesa.

La mujer le golpeo la mano antes que pudiera hacerlo. —Estuviste afuera, así que ahora te vas a lavar las manos.

Le quiso insistir, pero ya conocía esa cara. Estaba de mal humor. No tenía idea cual era la razón porque estos días no lo había regañado por nada, todo había estado tranquilo.

—¿Y bien? —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño esperando que lo obedeciera.

Goku fue al baño de invitados que Gohan abandonaba con las manos recién lavadas.

—Gohan, no comiences aún. Quiero que todos estemos a la mesa.

—Sí mamá. —Pese al hambre le hizo caso, viendo como terminaba de decorar un pastel con mucho manjar. Su mamá era espectacular, no sabía cómo en tan poco tiempo podía cocinar tantas cosas ricas.

En menos de un minuto volvió Goku sentándose a la mesa y aprovechando que Milk estaba distraída, sacó un pan tragándoselo enseguida. Su hijo resistió la risa y estuvo tentado en imitarlo, pero se contuvo.

Ya que se había salido con la suya y Milk continuaba concentrada con el pastel, volvió a estirarse para tomar varios rollitos de jamón rellenos con huevo revuelto metiéndoselos todos a la boca, tal como lo hizo con el pan.

—¡Goku! —Milk lo atrapó justo cuando tenía la boca llena de comida—. ¡¿No podías esperar a que estuviéramos todos a la mesa?! —Le gritó acercándosele moviendo el paño de cocina en todas direcciones.

Aunque sintió algo fuerte en el relleno, los gritos de Milk lo obligaron a tragar la comida que ni siquiera había masticado.

—¡Nunca te pido nada! ¡Siempre dejo que hagas lo que quieras! ¡Ni siquiera tienes trabajo! ¡Y lo único que te pido es un poco de compostura en la mesa, pero te comportas como un animal!

El saiyajin se mantenía quieto y tenso mientras Milk lo reprendía, resistiendo el dolor y terrible escozor que sentía en la garganta. Gohan notó la cara roja y ojos llorosos de su padre, pero los regaños de Milk no daban espacio para que ninguno pudiese interrumpirla.

—…¡Y está tu hijo! ¡Gohan está en crecimiento y aprende de su padre! ¡Acaso quieres que se comporte como tú cuando este de visita en alguna casa!

—Mamá…

—¡Lo mínimo que pido es una mañana tranquila para que pasemos el día como familia! ¡Mañana los dos irán a pelear con ese monstruo y ni en un día como este eres capaz de comportarte!

—Mamá.

—¡Tu padre puede defenderse solo, Gohan! ¡Déjalo que él hable! —Por fin guardó silencio esperando que Goku se disculpara, asustándose un poco al fijarse en la cara de su esposo—. ¿Qué te pasa Goku?

—¡AGUA! —gritó ahora que tenía permiso para hablar, abalanzándose sobre un jarro de agua, bebiendo casi el litro entero en pocos segundos; mojando su ropa y un poco el mantel.

—¿Estás bien, Goku? —Se le acercó al ver que no decía nada

El saiyajin cubrió su boca con ambas manos cuando la tos lo atacó, devolviendo un poco de agua por la boca y nariz.

Milk dio un paso hacia atrás para no salpicarse.

—Lo siento, Milk… —Carraspeó ya más calmado—. Creo que había mucha pimienta en los huevos.

Esperando los nuevos regaños por la escena del agua, Gohan y Goku miraron a Milk, pero para su sorpresa la mujer se tapaba la boca con una mano riendo con ganas.

—Eso te pasó por no hacerme caso. De ahora en adelante pondré mucha pimienta en los platos para que te ahogues. —La risa de Milk inundó la casa contagiando a su esposo e hijo, que hubieran reído antes, pero claramente se contuvieron por ella.

—Traeré el pastel, no vayas a comer nada hasta que me siente. —Le pasó el paño de cocina para que pudiera secarse.

Goku dejó de reír mirándola un tanto preocupado. —¿Lo de la pimienta fue apropósito?

—Tal vez —respondió con una risa malvada llevándose los jamones rellenos a la cocina, esperando que hayan sido los únicos con exceso de pimienta. Definitivamente debía dejar de tener la mente en cualquier lado y concentrarse en sus hombres. Este corto rato de risas la llenó de energías y fuerza, dándose cuenta lo que estaba perdiendo por sólo concentrarse en lo malo.

Goku y Gohan se miraron en silencio, pensando por un momento que Milk hablaba en serio.

La mujer volvió con el pastel de manjar sentándose a la mesa. Totalmente distinta a la Milk que había despertado, ahora no dejaba de sonreír. —Disculpen, pero he estado muy distraída estos días. Les prometo que no volverá a pasar. —Cortó un trozo grande de pastel—. Ahora más les vale comer rápido porque quiero que salgamos a pasear, él día está precioso y hay que aprovecharlo.

Goku sonrió recibiendo su plato con torta.

* * *

El balde de Goku y Gohan tenían cuatro pescados, mientras que el de Milk rebosaba de estos. Hacía tiempo que no los acompañaba a pescar y pareciera que no hubiese pasado un día.

Los dos conversaban sentados en el pasto, rendidos de su mala racha mientras que Milk continuaba concentrada en lo suyo.

—Hablen todo lo que quieran, no ahuyentaran los peces, además acordamos que quien pesque menos tendrá que cocinarlos y como ese balde es de Gohan, tú Goku no llevas ninguno.

—Pero Milk, a mí no me quedan tan buenos como a ti. —Se puso de pie tomando su caña—. No es justo.

—He cocinado toda la vida, un día que tú lo hagas no pasará nada. —Sonrió ante el puchero de su marido. Claramente no dejaría de cocinar hoy por tratarse de una ocasión distinta, pero ya era hora de que alguna vez lo hiciera él. Cuando regresara del torneo le enseñaría.

Sintió un tirón fuerte de su caña. Seguramente el pez que picó era más grande, tanto que casi la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al agua. Goku trató de ayudarla para que no lo perdiera, pero ella no lo dejó.

—Puedo sola, ¿acaso no recuerdas que yo también tengo fuerza y sé pelear? –dijo con total seguridad.

Gohan se puso de pie interesado en el pez que luchaba por liberarse del anzuelo. La cantidad de agua que movía evidenciaba su gran tamaño.

—¡No dejes que se vaya, mamá!

—¡No lo haré!

Estuvo a punto de perderlo en más de una ocasión, pero el empeño de Milk fue más grande.

Al momento de sacarlo del agua y atraerlo hacia ella, el pez de casi cincuenta centímetros aleteó haciéndola perder el equilibrio, pero Goku la tomó de la cintura y con la otra mano atrapó la caña evitando que su mujer y la presa cayeran al agua.

—Eso estuvo cerca —exclamó Goku sonriendo.

Milk le sonrió de vuelta queriendo besarlo.

—¡Es muy grande mamá! —Gohan se acercó tomando la caña—. ¡Hace tiempo que no veíamos uno tan grande por acá!

—Y tú padre tendrá que cocinarlo para la cena —insistió, separándose de Goku—. Con esto es suficiente, ya podemos volver a casa. Hijo, ayúdame por favor.

—Sí mamá —El adolescente tomó su cubeta y la de Milk caminando con ella que pasó un brazo por su hombro y Goku detrás de ellos.

—¡Pero Milk! ¡Se me va a quemar! —insistió acongojado.

—No te preocupes, Goku, te quedará delicioso —respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo.

Gohan y Milk rieron en voz baja ante la insistencia de Goku y el que no notara que Milk bromeaba.

* * *

—¡Gané! —exclamó Milk cuando los dados lanzados dieron el total de ocho, lo necesario para llegar a la meta en el juego de mesa.

Los tres estaban en la mesa de centro jugando luego de haber cenado los pescados. Este día se había ido mucho más rápido que los demás, pero valió completamente la pena. Compartieron, almorzaron al aire libre, durmieron siesta, conversaron e incluso rieron juntos. Todas las cosas que hicieron alguna vez antes que apareciera el hermano de Goku y cambiara todo.

—¡No gané ninguna vez! —reclamó Goku dejando su ficha y tarjetas en la mesa.

—La próxima vez pon más atención, Goku.

—Te expliqué tres veces el juego, papá. —Gohan también rió. Era gracioso ganarle a su papá tantas veces.

—No soy bueno para estos juegos —dijo estirándose cansado.

—Ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar. Es mejor que vayamos a la cama.

—Sí mamá. — Se puso de pie mirando a sus padres—. Que duerman bien. —El joven guerrero ya partía al baño para luego ir a la cama, pero Milk se puso en su camino mirándolo a los ojos.

Gohan permaneció quieto esperando que dijera algo, poniéndolo un poco nervioso el largo silencio de su madre.

—Estás tan grande —susurró feliz acariciando su cabello, luego de eso lo abrazó con fuerza. No quiso decir más, mañana antes de partir hablaría lo necesario, ahora sólo quería sentirlo.

Gohan sonrió a gusto. Sabía que su mamá estaba preocupada por lo que sucedería mañana y agradecía el día que habían compartido.

Después de soltarlo, lo besó en la mejilla. Gohan volvió a despedirse de ambos padres antes de abandonar el lugar.

Esta vez dejó la cocina sin limpiar, yendo enseguida a su cuarto donde su esposo se daba una ducha. Entró al baño y se observó en el espejo del lavado escuchando el ruido del agua al caer. Estaba cansada, le dolía un poco el cuerpo por la fuerza al pescar tantos pescados, pero se sentía bien y relajada, como no se había sentido hace tiempo.

Soltó su cabello sin dejar de mirarse, un poco impaciente esperando la ducha. —¿Te falta mucho, Goku? También quiero bañarme. —Vio por el reflejo del espejo la puerta de vidrio de la ducha abrirse y la cabeza de Goku asomarse.

—Si quieres entra, aún me falta.

Inmediatamente Milk se volteó para mirarlo y pese a los años compartidos, el rubor no tardó en aparecer. También rápidamente notó por su rostro que no era la invitación con intenciones amorosas, pero no por eso lo rechazaría.

Dejó la ropa caer al suelo, sin preocuparse de recogerla y menos doblarla.

Goku se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Milk sintió el cambio de temperatura con un escalofrió en la espalda, pero al cerrar la puerta, el calor los envolvió con rapidez. Tomó el jabón en barra pasándolo por la espalda de él.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio sólo escuchando el agua caer, ella concentrada en bañarlo y él en dejarse. Cuando terminó con su espalda lo hizo voltear para continuar con su pecho.

Le llamaba la atención como su cabello rubio no bajaba por el agua, incluso parecía no mojarse por completo. Todo un misterio para ella como funcionaba su cuerpo cuando estaba convertido.

Continuó jabonándolo, a gusto de oírlo suspirar y cerrar los ojos por el trato de ella.

Había sido un día precioso que no quería arruinar con nada, pero sentía que por su culpa no había disfrutado como se debía los otros nueve y sólo quedaban unas horas para hablarlo. Con Gohan podía callarse y desearle todo el éxito del mundo, despedirse y darle un beso, pero con Goku no seguiría en silencio.

—Mañana cuando estén peleando contra ese monstruo…

—Todo saldrá muy bien, te lo prometo. —La interrumpió con la misma tranquilidad que había tenido desde el día que salió del Salón del Tiempo.

—¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Es como si pudieras ver el futuro… No te entiendo, dices que no eres capaz de vencer ese bicho y sin embargo te ves tan seguro. Te juro que si le llegase a pasar algo a Gohan, yo…

—No Milk, no le pasará nada a Gohan —dijo convencido, mirándola a los ojos—. El tiempo que estuvimos entrenando, mejoró mucho, te sorprenderías al ver todo su poder.

Pese a que se había prometido cambiar la actitud, el miedo era inmenso, pero era su esposo, era su Goku. —Goku —suspiró abrazándolo con fuerza y habló contra su pecho—. Mañana deben volver los dos.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Milk. —Le respondió el abrazo y acarició la cabeza.

Se había dado cuenta de su error. Estos días debería haberle hecho caso a Goku y confiar en él. Era el hombre más fuerte del universo y encontraría una forma de derrotar a esa cucaracha gigante.

Se sentía tan bien que la abrazara, podría quedarse así para siempre con el calor de su abrazo y del agua. —Tienen que volver a la hora de la cena. Los estaré esperando con sus platos favoritos —dijo sonriendo y mirándolo, sin separarse de él.

—Claro que sí, pero esta vez fíjate en la sal y pimienta.

—¡Goku! —Le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho por su comentario.

—Ahora terminemos de bañarnos y vamos a la cama.

—Tú ya estás listo —habló coqueta y con rubor en las mejillas mostrándole el jabón—. Falto yo.

Goku lo tomó e hizo espuma en sus manos para pasarlo por sus hombros y espalda

No pasó mucho rato para que la hiciera dar vuelta y volver a mirarla. Ella quiso volver a hablar, llenarlo de preguntas y miedo, pero no pudo. La sonrisa de Goku la dejó muda y más cuando él se acercó para besarla.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Las cortinas de la habitación quedaron abiertas, dejando al débil sol de la mañana entrar al lugar. La mayoría de los sentidos estaban dormidos, permitiendo que el tacto fuera el primero en despertar. Milk entreabrió los ojos al sentir a su esposo estirarse con pereza. Sus piernas entrelazadas se movieron un poco, pero no se separaron, era muy agradable la sensación de calor y bienestar que los envolvía en ese momento. Ella bostezó mientras él se movía cómodo contra su pecho, mucho más apegados de lo que estuvieron anoche. Milk sonrió por la posición en que se encontraban, le encantaba tener la oportunidad de poder acariciarlo escuchando en su pausada respiración._

_En unos cuantos segundos se verían arrastrados por el instinto y el cariño. _

_Goku abrió los ojos al sentirla acariciar su cabello y rostro y pese a encontrar rara toda la situación, permaneció en su lugar, por culpa de la extraña sensación que comenzaba a envolverlo, totalmente nueva y diferente. Hace muchos años tuvo el cariño de su abuelito y definitivamente no se podía comparar._

_Las caricias hacia él continuaron. No preocupada de lograr algo, sino disfrutando del momento de relajo y silencio. El sueño aún dominaba la situación confundiendo las percepciones. El frío de la mañana hacía necesario el calor producido por los cuerpos pegados._

_Sólo un movimiento de piernas fue necesario para que la piel se erizara, obligando a Goku a mirarla._

_Milk no se detuvo pese a que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, quedando sin aliento por la mirada de Goku. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y los ojos brillando en dudas y calor. _

_Ninguno habló. Las mentes estaban en blanco, siendo las caricias y roces los únicos capaces de comunicarse y Milk en casi un acto instintivo bajó la mano hacia su espalda desnuda. Sin dejar de mirarlos a los ojos subía y bajaba su mano por la columna. Desde la nuca hasta donde alguna vez tuvo su cola._

_Goku sintió una corriente recorrer su espalda, pero no se comparó con lo que experimentó cuando la pierna de Milk que estaba entre las de él, comenzó a moverse. Sintiendo dura su entrepierna en pocos segundos. _

_Ya le había pasado otras veces que despertaba en las mañanas y tenía su pene duro, pero con su ritmo de vida tan activo, este volvía a la normalidad y lo olvidaba enseguida. _

_Nuevamente Milk le estaba dando sensaciones desconocidas y haciéndolo sentir bien como nunca antes había estado y ya que ella hacía algo que le estaba gustando a él, debería hacer lo mismo por ella. _

_Después de todo prometió que la haría feliz._

_Milk estaba a gusto pero nerviosa. De no ser por el rostro de Goku no sabría si estaba disfrutando de sus caricias porque no había hecho nada más que mirarla todo este tiempo, teniendo que preguntarse si se decidiría a hacer algo. Si no hacía nada no le importaría, este ya era un avance y el solo hecho de que no se fuera o dijera algo fuera de lugar, la alegraba._

_Le gustaba tenerlo así, sentir su calor, su respiración, esa mirada que jamás había visto en él. Ver que había sido capaz de borrar la típica sonrisa de su rostro y lo tenía quieto y en silencio, concentrado en mirar sus ojos, a ratos apretando un poco las piernas para atrapar la de ella; acercándose a su boca. Mirando sus labios y luego sus ojos, bajando nuevamente a su boca, hasta que ya no hubo espacio entre ellos y tenía la nariz de Goku rozando la suya._

—…_Goku —masculló._

_La besó en la boca._

_Ahora fue ella quien se quedó quieta sin hacer nada. Sorprendida cuando su esposo volvió a besarla. Ya al cuarto beso pudo reaccionar y dejarse llevar cerrando los ojos. Goku, quien mantenía los ojos abiertos la imitó. Ya que lo que él hacía era lo aprendido de ella._

_Lo siguiente que sucedió fue sólo sentir. Sentir las tímidas manos en el otro, los besos pausados, que por fin comenzaban a ser coordinados, las respiraciones y suaves gemidos que escapaban por el roce de pieles. Todo un mundo de sensaciones que se daban el uno al otro._

_Todo nuevo para ambos, todo por primera vez._

_Goku que había respondido a Milk con besos —porque supuso que era lo que le gustaba— ya había dejado eso atrás y todos los movimientos realizados eran para seguir descubriendo y explorando el placer que no cesaba. _

_Ya no era suficiente, sus cuerpos pedían más y fue Milk la que tomó la mano de Goku llevándola a su pecho, él se separó un segundo para mirarla. Las dudas permanecían en sus ojos, pero el instinto y curiosidad habían ganado terreno; haciendo que su animal interno se activara cada vez que tocaba algo nuevo de ella._

_Apretó con suavidad su pecho sin dejar de mirar a la chica, esperando su aprobación, recibiendo un pequeño gemido como respuesta. La mano tocó por sobre la camiseta el pecho derecho, pasando el pulgar por el pezón cuando este se notó, provocando que la erección comenzara a molestarle. Bajó un poco la camiseta para poder ver su piel y tocarla, reanudando el beso._

_Sí, tocar solamente la piel era mucho más agradable._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Lo besó con pasión, con miedo, con dudas; con todo lo que había reprimido estos días. Se sentía tan abrumada por el miedo que él era el único que podía ayudarla a salir de este estado.

Goku también la besó con fuerza, aprisionándola contra el vidrio tibio, pudiendo sentirla mejor. Desde antes de comprender por completo esto de hacer el amor, ya sabía que le gustaba apretarla con su cuerpo, era agradable y suave. Dos cosas que no solía tener a diario antes de conocerla y que tampoco había buscado antes.

—Goku… —susurró sin aliento al terminar el beso. Acarició su rostro y por primera vez enredó sus dedos en su cabello rubio. Se sentía extraño y diferente.

Todo él era distinto con esos ojos y cabello, era como estar desnuda en la ducha de su habitación, en su casa, con otro hombre. Sin embargo esa linda sonrisa era la de su Goku.

No le respondió. Volvió a sus labios, experto de su boca y cuerpo, ni un ápice parecido al torpe y sin conocimiento que estuvo con ella años atrás. Ahora estaba consciente de lo que hacía, de donde tocaba, de lo que le gustaba a él y a ella y por muy distraído y torpe que se viera a ratos, cuando estaba con ella de esta forma, todos sus sentidos se concentraban.

Sin detener el beso cerró la llave cortando el paso del agua y la cargó fuera de la ducha con cuidado de no resbalar. En pocos pasos ya estaban en la habitación.

No la soltó, sentándose en un costado de la cama con los pies en el suelo y su mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Su boca pasó por sus labios a su cuello, bajó a un hombro, usando la clavícula para llegar al otro hombro. Volvió a subir a su rostro para permanecer en su cuello y labios más rato. Tomándose su tiempo mientras que las manos acariciaban y apretaban sus glúteos.

Ella con los ojos cerrados se agarraba de su cabello y hombros, disfrutando de la suave y excitante sensación cada vez más caliente que le provocaban los besos, sus manos y el roce de ambos cuerpos húmedos por el agua de la ducha.

Bajó la mano y agarró su pene duro, subiendo y bajando la mano, pasando el pulgar por la punta, haciendo un poco de presión. Recién ahí lo escuchó quejarse, obligándola a abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

Él ya la miraba, sus potentes ojos verdes tan distintos a los otros le quitaron el poco aliento que conservaba, era como si este otro hombre fuese una bestia a punto de atacar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza continuando con lo suyo, volviendo a sentir a Goku besarla y tocarla.

Luego de otro intenso beso, Milk se bajó de él. Goku pensó que se subiría a la cama, pero en lugar de eso, se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Tensó la mandíbula en cuanto sintió los labios de su mujer. La miró un momento y acomodó su cabello para apreciarla mejor mientras usaba la boca y lengua en lugar de la mano. Gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir sus labios apretar el miembro, teniendo que recargar la espalda en la cama los minutos que Milk continuaría.

Se sentía poderosa. Le encantaba tenerlo bajo su control sin tener que decir palabra alguna.

El Goku en la intimidad era un tanto más callado y sagaz, totalmente distinto al del día a día, atento de sus movimientos y las respuestas de ella, sin embargo si tuviera que escoger entre los dos sería imposible elegir. Los dos la querían de formas distintas y ella amaba a los dos con la misma intensidad.

Tuvo que descansar la boca. El estado de súper saiyajin había alterado su anatomía haciendo que el dolor de mandíbula fuese antes de lo esperado por el grosor y tamaño. Se preocupó un poco por su cuerpo, relajándose casi enseguida. Estaba segura que Goku tendría cuidado.

—¿Todo bien? — Goku se apoyó de los antebrazos para erguirse un poco y mirarla.

—Sí Goku. —Subió a la cama quedando sobre él—. Todo bien.

Se acercaron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Se puso sobre ella por fin juntando sus sexos. Los besos, ahora apasionados no se detenían, siendo estos el centro de toda la acción por un rato hasta que casi al mismo tiempo movieron sus caderas en contra del otro._

_Ella con el corazón acelerado disfrutando de su boca y cuerpo y él exacerbado presionando cada vez más fuerte, sin saber a dónde lo llevaría esto o cómo terminaría, pero no podía ser sólo esto y nada más._

_Separó su boca sin dejar de moverse para mirarla. Ella debía tener las respuestas a todo. Ella le había enseñado a besar, ella le mostró donde tocar; Milk debía saber cómo continuarlo. _

_La joven entendió su mirada. Era lo mismo que deseaba y ya que la vergüenza se había retirado de la habitación hace rato, no dudó en hablar: —La ropa, Goku… —dijo reprimiendo un gemido—. Quítatela._

_Obedeció de inmediato. No quería separarse de ella por temor a que todo terminara y su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad, así que fue rápido. Se sentó y sacó el pantalón tirándolo al suelo con intenciones de volver a ponerse sobre ella, pero Milk aún acostada intentaba sacarse la camiseta por sobre la cabeza._

_No lo pensó, si nunca se caracterizó por analizar sus acciones, esta no sería la primera vez. Tomó su camiseta arrancándosela, terminando casi en el mismo lugar que su pantalón, Milk no alcanzó a decir nada cuando su esposo le levantaba un poco las caderas para retirarle el pantalón._

_Nuevamente estaba sobre ella moviéndose y besando su boca. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo que merecía para contemplar a su linda esposa._

_Fue desesperante, si segundos atrás se sentía bien, esto era mejor. El contacto sólo con su piel caliente y la humedad hirviendo bajo su sexo lo atrapó._

_¡Debía haber más! ¡Tenía que haber más! _

_Milk bajó una mano y en menos de lo que esperaba pudo tomar su miembro duro y húmedo por la fricción con su propio sexo. Goku se detuvo en seguida para mirar lo que hacía. Todo el placer que sentía en ese momento se concentró ahí abajo._

_Ya que ella no hacía nada, tuvo que mirarla. Estaba más roja y agitada que antes y la idea de decirle algo pasó por su cabeza, pero esta casi no trabajaba, teniendo que recurrir a lo que había aprendido anoche y hace muy poco descubrió le gustaba mucho._

_Regresó a su boca, más ágil y a gusto con su lengua y labios, un tanto consciente que si se mordían un poco, podía sentirlo en su entrepierna._

_Milk volvió a cerrar los ojos alejando la vergüenza que inoportuna quiso meterse en la cama y sin más trámites, pero con suavidad, buscó la entrada y guió el pene de Goku a su interior._

_Sacó la mano cuando ya estorbaba y al notar que Goku había entendido que debía hacer, gritando al instante por el dolor irritante que la golpeó con fuerza._

_Goku se detuvo asustado y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Esto estaba muy bueno, no era capaz de compararlo con nada, pero él había prometido cuidarla y hacerla feliz y el oírla gritar así significaba que no estaba bien. —…Perdón… ¿paramos?_

—_No, Goku —musitó acariciando su rostro—. Duele porque es primera vez que hago esto._

—_Pero a mí no me duele —levantó la voz preocupado—, y yo no había hecho esto antes. Te estoy lastimando y no quiero, yo tengo que cuidarte._

_La joven sonrió al oírlo hablar así. —Procura hacerlo más despacio, te prometo que después no me dolerá._

—_¿Hablas en serio?—preguntó ingenuo aunque confiara en todo lo que ella le dijera._

—_Claro. —Mintió. La verdad es que no sabía cómo sería después, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Lo amaba tanto que necesitaba ser su mujer en cuerpo y alma, y ya que la segunda se la entregó el día que le propuso matrimonio, sólo faltaba su cuerpo._

_Goku continuó sin dejar de mirarla. No quería hacerle daño, pero al parecer Milk tenía razón. Esta vez lo hizo suave y despacio, viendo que sólo fruncía el ceño como mueca de dolor, pero ya no había gritos._

_Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella suspiró contra su boca esperando unos segundos para que la tensión en su columna desapareciera, pero al sentir las piernas de ella apretarlo, no pudo contenerse y obedeciendo a su instinto, dio el primer empuje._

_Ambos gimieron casi al unísono, compartiendo este momento de maneras distintas, aunque igual de intenso._

_El segundo empuje fue igual de suave pero hubo menos pausa para el tercero. A cada movimiento había respuesta de los dos, ella más aguda y él gutural. Ella mezclada con dolor y él solamente placer._

_Ya casi no hubo pausas. En medio del trance enceguecedor en que estaba atrapado, lograba contenerse para no acelerar, aumentando los jadeos de él y los intentos de no gritar de ella para que no se detuviera._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Otro beso febril y Goku volvió a erguirse recibiendo a Milk que se sentó sobre su miembro y pese al placer que lo envolvía mientras entraba totalmente en ella, notó en su rostro el dolor.

Aunque las ganas de comenzar a moverse eran inmensas, resistió y volvió a besar su boca. Ambos mirándose a los ojos. Mordió su cuello y la hizo un tanto hacia atrás para lamer sus pechos en medio de gemidos más sonoros de Milk.

La tomó de las caderas en cuanto la sintió moverse, guiándola hacia arriba y abajo, logrando un ritmo que no conseguiría ella sola.

Volvieron a juntar sus torsos. El guerrero de pelo rubio la apretó con más fuerza a medida que el placer crecía, encontrando sus caderas con ella cada vez más rápido.

Cuando el clímax la golpeó se soltó de él, obligándolo a que volviera a recargar la espalda en la cama, enterrándole las uñas en el pecho sin dejar de moverse alargando el momento de gozo.

Con un brazo le abrazó la cintura dándose vuelta con gran destreza quedando sobre ella, continuando ahora él con los movimientos acompasados aumentando los gemidos de su mujer y una vez terminado el orgasmo de ella, se detuvo unos segundos para sujetarla y subirla completamente en la cama al igual que él.

Se movió más rápido y fuerte ahora que el dolor había pasado, enredando entre sus dedos el cabello suelto y negro de su mujer. Siempre que lo hacían le gustaba tomar y aspirar el aroma de su pelo y si lo llevaba tomado no tardaba en soltárselo. No entendía por qué en el diario nunca le decía lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello suelto… bueno, habían muchas cosas que no pensaba cuando no hacía el amor con Milk, y el tema de no decirle su gusto por el pelo suelto era uno de estos.

Dejó de besarla cuando la escuchó gemir más fuerte y bajó a su cuello, quejándose también al sentir que estaba a punto de terminar.

Primero fue él, pero no paró de moverse hasta que ella alcanzara el clímax nuevamente, respirando agitado casi contra su boca, mirándola a los ojos igual como ella lo hacía.

—Dame lo que quiero —dijo aún entre jadeos.

Goku supo enseguida lo que hablaba. Abandonó la transformación regresando su cabello y ojos al negro de siempre.

La mujer sonrió. Ahí estaba su Goku que más quería, el que no parecía rebelde y de peinado indescifrable. Su querido Goku. El que acabaría con ese demonio y traería de vuelta a su hijo.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para volver a besarlo, él respondió a gusto y pronto se recuperaría para volver a empezar.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

_Continuó moviéndose un poco más rápido, un tanto desesperado cuando el placer que se concentraba en su entrepierna comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, percatándose que si lo hacía más rápido, este aumentaba. Sus quejidos sobresalieron a los de ella, ya no pudiendo hacer nada por contenerse. El Goku que conocía ya no estaba con ellos, ahora el animal que cobraba vida a la hora de pelear estaba en su lugar pese a no haber luna llena._

_En el momento en que el dolor disminuía, Milk lo sintió tensarse y acelerar demasiado; volviendo el malestar, pero para su suerte, el joven se detuvo sin aviso luego de un gemido más profundo._

_Exhausto y débil permaneció sobre ella, teniendo que apoyar el rostro en su pecho para descansar. Aún respiraba agitado y sentía un extraño pero agradable cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. No entendía cómo podía estar tan cansado después de esto que había durado tan poco en comparación con sus entrenamientos. ¡Y ni siquiera podía recuperarse con rapidez! Aunque este cansancio era mucho mejor al de los entrenamientos y el placer que se sentía era superior al que experimentaba luego de comer un rico plato de comida._

_No. No tenía comparación._

_Cuando su cuerpo ya regresaba a la normalidad, sintió las manos de ellas acariciar su cabeza._

—_Buenos días, Goku. —Estaba de buen humor. Pese al dolor y al final abrupto, le había encantado lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Ya tendrían tiempo para practicar y mejorar._

_Tiempo era lo que tenían de sobra para ser felices._

_Antes que pudiera responderle el saludo, su estómago habló primero con un fuerte gruñido._

—_¿Tienes hambre, verdad? —Tuvo que resistirse la risa. Él aún estaba sobre ella y dolía si trataba de mover el abdomen._

—_Mucha._

—_Te traeré el desayuno a la cama si me dejas levan…_

_En menos de un segundo estaba a su lado para dejarla pasar._

—_Iré al baño primero, no tardo. —Se levantó pudiendo verlo desnudo por primera vez. Sí que era un hombre apuesto. _

_Goku también miró su cuerpo desnudo y como su pene ahora estaba lacio y cansado. Cuando levantó la vista para mirar a Milk, alcanzó a apreciar su figura por atrás cuando ingresaba al baño y cerraba la puerta._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—Puedo ir por algo a la cocina. —Cortó el silencio que reinaba hace minutos. Ella le deba la espalda y él la abrazaba por atrás.

—No Milk, gracias. —La apretó con el máximo de fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía para no dañarla.

—No quiero que mañana vayas con el estómago vacío.

—No lo estará. Desayunaremos antes de ir.

—¿Pensarás en mi mañana cuando pelees? —preguntó con miedo a la respuesta.

—Siempre pienso en ti cuando peleo —contestó con total naturalidad, sin ningún atisbo de mentira en sus palabras.

—Goku —exclamó su nombre emocionada y se volteó para poder mirarlo—, ¿hablas en serio?

—Claro. —No entendía por qué tanto asombro.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Era lo más lindo que le había dicho en su vida.

—Porque no me habías preguntado.

Milk sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo besó, Goku la abrazó disfrutando de su boca y para cuando terminó el beso estaba sobre ella nuevamente. Amándola, besándola, tomando todo lo que ella tenía para él.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—_Hicimos el amor… —repitió para sí mismo mientras terminaba de comer su cuarto y último emparedado. _

_Los dos desayunaban sobre la cama. Goku aún desnudo, pero limpio luego de bañarse y cubierto por una cobija. Milk vestida sólo con una bata blanca._

—_¿En serio nadie te explicó de esto cuando eras niño?_

—_Mi abuelito murió cuando era muy pequeño y cuando viví con el Maestro Roshi sólo entrenábamos y estudiábamos. —Masticó su pan—. Ahora que recuerdo, una vez nos habló de hacer el amor cuando le pregunté por qué veía esas revistas de mujeres, pero no le entendí y luego se me olvidó. —Rió poniendo la mano detrás de la cabeza._

_Milk dio gracias a Kami de que el Maestro Roshi no le enseñó más del tema._

—_Entonces no sabías nada. —susurró pensativa y enternecida._

—_Sí, sí sabía, sólo que no sabía que se trataba de hacer el amor._

—_¿Y qué es lo que sabías? —preguntó curiosa._

—_En el lugar donde vivía con mi abuelito estaba lleno de monos y siempre los veía montados y moviéndose sobre otros, como lo que acabamos de hacer._

_Milk lo miró entre horrorizada y avergonzada por tan bruta comparación. —No es exactamente lo mismo, Goku. —Su tono fue un poco de regaño—, los animales hacen eso para aparearse, nosotros porque nos queremos._

_Ya que seguía con cara de interrogación, Milk se explicó mejor: —Las parejas que se quieren mucho y luego de casarse hacen el amor para expresar su cariño y también para tener hijos._

—_Para tener hijos, como los monos —comentó serio._

—_¡No Goku! ¡No somos como los monos! —Tuvo que contar hasta diez para contenerse. Le ofendía que la compararan con esos animales._

_Ya que parecía no gustarle el tema de los monos, prefirió no insistir. —¿Y cada cuanto podemos hacerlo?_

—…_Supongo que cuando queramos. —Inmediatamente se ruborizó._

—_¿Y en el lugar que queramos?_

_Más roja se puso la pobre chica. —Esto se hace en privado, es algo de los dos y nadie más… Suele hacerse en la cama, pero… —Tomó un sorbo grande de jugo de naranja. Las preguntas y la mirada atenta de Goku la ponían nerviosa, después de todo ella no era una gran experta en el tema—, pero podemos hacerlo… en otros lugares._

—_¿Y podemos volver a hacerlo ahora? —preguntó entusiasmado._

—_¿Ya quieres hacerlo de nuevo? Ha pasado muy poco._

—_Pero ya estoy listo. _

—_Entonces creo que sí…_

_En una mordida Goku comió su pan, dejando con rapidez la bandeja en el suelo. Milk ni siquiera pudo arreglar su cabello cuando ya tenía a su marido sobre ella. _

_Momentos después Goku descansaba al lado de Milk esperando a que el cansancio se fuera, pero disfrutando de la confortable sensación que nuevamente experimentó cuando más rápido se movió consiguiendo esa explosión dentro de él, obligándolo a detenerse._

_Esta vez duraron casi el doble y el cuerpo de la chica se acopló mejor con el de él, pero no logró el clímax como su esposo, aunque se sintió mejor y el dolor disminuyó. _

—_Hacer esto da mucha hambre. —Aún jadeaba cansado._

_Milk rió divertida. Todo lo que hacía Goku le abría el apetito, pero esta vez le encontraba la razón, ella también moría de hambre. —Necesito un tiempo antes de ir a cocinar.— Le dolían las piernas y el bajo vientre. Esperaba que con la práctica eso pasara o sería un problema levantarse._

—_¿Puedes cocinar pescado? El de ayer te quedó delicioso._

—_Pero ya no queda. Te comiste lo que quedaba en la cena. —Estiró su cuerpo cansada. Si no se levantaba en los próximos minutos se quedaría dormida._

—_Puedo ir a pescar otro._

—_Entonces no hay problema, mientras no lo vuelvas a meter a la casa._

—_¿Ya vamos a tener hijos?_

_Milk tuvo que mirarlo. Todo el sueño que sentía se había esfumado. —¿De que estas hablando?— Era increíble como cambió de tema tan brusco._

—_Dijiste que se hace el amor para tener hijos y nosotros lo hicimos. —No sabía que más decir para hacerse entender. Ni siquiera él se entendía bien, solo había sido una duda que apareció por la conversación anterior._

—_Por hacer el amor puedo quedar embarazada, pero no sé cuándo pueda pasar eso, puede ser en un tiempo más— sonrió tocando su barriga plana—, o puede ser ahora— Se sentó interesada en el tema—. ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niño o niña?_

_Goku pensó unos segundos antes de responder: —Niño, así podría entrenar con él como lo hizo conmigo mi abuelito y el maestro Roshi. _

—_No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Goku. Nuestro hijo no va a ensuciarse peleando, él tiene que estudiar para ser un profesional cuando adulto._

—_¿No va a poder pelear? —Se vio un tanto desilusionado— ¿Por lo menos podrá acompañarme a pescar? Con mi abuelito lo hacíamos siempre. Es más entretenido ir acompañado._

—_Claro que sí, pero tendrás que cuidarlo mucho y mientras tanto yo puedo acompañarte. — Le gustaba la idea de agregar otra actividad con Goku además de cocinar y la cama._

_Se acomodó en el pecho de Goku. Lo abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos. Estaba feliz, estaba dichosa y llena de ilusiones y planes a futuro._

_Sabía que no se había equivocado. Kami la había bendecido con un buen hombre con quien formaría una familia grande. Tenían muchas cosas que aprender juntos y ella enseñarle, pero no había problema, tenían muchos años por delante para hacerlo y sería entretenido._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Rato después descansaban bajo las sabanas. Goku boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y Milk a su lado, acostada sobre su pecho. Se había quedado dormida en esa posición y él no se movió para no molestarla.

Cuando despertó permaneció en su lugar acariciando su pecho. Ninguno habló.

Milk no quiso hablar. Se sentía bien y los miedos pese a seguir, habían reducido considerablemente.

Esto es lo que debió hacer desde un comienzo. Confiar, calmarse y disfrutar con sus dos hombres. Pese a lo difícil que se veía toda la situación, ahora después de abrir los ojos, sabía que de alguna u otra manera todo terminaría bien.

Fue difícil, pero con el paso de los años y tiempos duros, sabía que jamás tendría una familia normal con Goku, por mucho que se empeñó en eso. Los primeros años funcionó, pero con la llegada de su hermano cambió radicalmente. Aunque no lo culpaba del todo, estaba segura que de no haber llegado ese hombre, la esencia de Goku hubiera estallado en cualquier momento.

Era el costo de estar casada con un hombre como él. Su sangre guerrera lo llevaba a situaciones extremas, pero estaba segura que acabaría con ese monstruo y podrían retomar lo que quedó inconcluso el día que Goku fue a Kame house a presentar al pequeño Gohan.

Eran jóvenes y se querían. Él no era de decirle que la amaba, pero no importaba porque estaba segura de que era así. Lo sentía cuando feliz comía lo que le preparaba, cuando iba a buscar la presa para el almuerzo o leña cuando hacía frio, cuando la besaba en las mañanas, al hacer el amor y cuando la abrazaba en medio de la noche e incluso cuando luchaba para defender el mundo.

Sí, era una mujer feliz y lo seguiría siendo cuando él regresara para continuar su familia y quien sabe, quizás agrandarla. Sería precioso tener otro niño o una niña corriendo por la casa.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos. Goku ya se había dormido. Le hubiera gustado hablar un poco más, pero mañana debía levantarse temprano y necesitaba descansar, después de todo, tiempo era lo que tenían de sobra.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Vaya, no sé por dónde empezar. Como le habré explicado a algunas, la idea de este fic nació por el concurso de lemon de la página _**Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**_. Tenía ganas de participar, pero me aterraba la idea de que me saliera una pareja que no me inspirara para un lemon como en el caso de Goku y Milk. Pensé que pasaría si participaba y me tocaran ellos y he aquí el resultado. Finalmente no entré en el concurso, pero nació esta historia y ahora quedé enamorada de esta pareja.

Lo que pretendí aquí fue hacer un doble contraste. Uno en el plano amoroso de la pareja, de cómo crecieron juntos y el segundo en la gran diferencia de sentimientos que se vivieron con los primeros días de casados y antes del Torneo de Cell.

Jamás había escrito un GxM así que espero que deje satisfecha a las fanáticas de esta pareja.

Este fic va dedicado a mi hermosa, fogosa, erótica, traviesa, apolínea, turgente

**Aka** (podría seguir describiéndote toda la noche) Gracias por aclararme las dudas sobre Goku y leer el fic antes de subirlo. (Como si te hubieras acostado con él)

Y lo dedico también a mi linda **Karen** quien me dio la idea de que el segundo lemon debía ser antes del Torneo de Cell, cuando yo tenía otra idea. La suya fue mucho mejor ;)

Nuevamente le doy las gracias a **Schala** por ayudarme con el asunto de las rayas, ya que en este fic lo apliqué por primera vez. Y un beso** Hildis **y Schala por apoyarme.

Si les gustó este fic, pasen a leer "Algún Día" vendría siendo la continuación de esta historia.

Las quiero mucho.


End file.
